Care Bears Interactive Episodes/Quotes
Character Introductions * "Hi there! I'm Cheer Bear. And if you're feelin' a little blue, I'll be the one to cheer ya up!" -Cheer * "My name is Oopsy. And even if I don't have a belly badge, I'm still a care bear at heart." Oopsy * "Hi. I'm Grumpy Bear. If you don't know yet, I am a great inventor. Also I can be a bit grumpy at times." -Grumpy * "Hey there! I'm Funshine Bear. I'm the one who brings in the fun!" -Funshine * "Hi! I'm Share Bear. I love to share my favorite things with my friends, even you!" -Share * "Hello! I'm Tenderheart Bear. I believe making new friends is the best!" -Tenderheart * “Hola! Soy Amigo Bear. Not only I can speak English, but I can speak Spanish too! Pretty neat, huh?” -Amigo * “Hi! I’m True Heart Bear. If you need help, I’ll be there for you. That’s what friends are for!” -True Heart * “Hello! My name is Harmony. Even though I like to sing, my friends are what matter the most.” -Harmony * ”Why hello there! My name is Good Luck Bear. If you’re experiencing a bit of bad luck, I’m your go to!” -Good Luck * "Oh, hi. I'm Bedtime Bear. My stories and songs will be perfect if anyone's feeling a bit restless." -Bedtime Interactive Episodes Luck O' The Oopsy * "Oopsy's lucky clover just fell out of his helmet, and now he has to win the race without it. Can you help him? Use the arrow keys to move up and down." -Good Luck, at the start of the interactive race * "Nicely done!" -Good Luck, when the user scores points * "Awesome!" -Good Luck, when the user scores points * "Oh yeah!" -Good Luck, when the user scores points * "Woohoo!" -Good Luck, when the user scores points * ”We did it! Way to go!” -Good Luck, at the end of the interactive race Badge Awarding * "Because of your help, you get the Cheer Up badge!" -Cheer * "Thank you for coming along! Guess what? You get the Hero Power badge!" -Oopsy * "Thanks for the help out there. Because of this, you get the King at Heart badge!" -Grumpy * "Thanks for saving me from floating away! Because of that, I'm giving you the Bouncy Cloud Master badge!" -Funshine * "Because you helped me out, you get the Share and Shine badge!" -Share * "You did awesome! I'm giving you the Dare to be Fun badge!" -Tenderheart * "Muy bien! Because of your help, you get the Ice Cream Creator badge!" -Amigo * "Because you helped me with the news, I'm giving you the News Expert badge! And it's rare!" -True Heart * "Nice work! Because you helped me, you get the Fun with Music badge!" -Harmony * "Great job! Because you helped Oopsy win the race, I'm giving you the Lucky Day badge. And guess what? It's a rare!" -Good Luck